The invention relates generally to igniters for gas burners and, more particularly, to arrangements for adjustably mounting such igniters adjacent a gas burner. The invention is particularly applicable for use with spark igniters on gas grills and will be particularly described with reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the improved mounted arrangement can be used on other igniters.
Gas grills for domestic use in cooking food include a dished housing having a housing base and a gas burner is mounted within the housing adjacent the base. A spark igniter is mounted to the housing base by a bracket. The position of the burner relative to the housing base varies from one grill manufacturer to another, and also varies with different models of the same manufacturer. Thus, a large number of different mounting brackets are required for properly locating the spark igniter relative to the burner. The difficulty with adjusting the position of the spark igniter in prior arrangements frequently results in a device which does not operate satisfactorily. Using a different bracket for each different make and model of grill is very expensive and still provides no final adjustment.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a spark igniter with an adjustable mounting arrangement for properly locating same relative to a gas burner regardless of the make and model of the grill.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spark igniter with an adjustable mounting device which also functions as the attachment and locator for an electrode forming part of a spark gap.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a spark igniter with an adjustable mounting arrangement which is very simple and economical to manufacture and assemble.